The Light Shines on the Seasons
by Saffron FrostCaller
Summary: Moonpelt receives a disturbing prophecy from StarClan cat Bluestar. Who does it involve, and what does it mean? She's pretty sure it means a certain litter of kits... (Moved over from Seasons Never Lie. Rated T for violence. Please R&R!) :D
1. Allegiance and Prologue

**Hi Everyone! Saffy here! This fanfic is taken from my other story, Seasons Never Fail. If you haven't, check out my Wizard101 story: Twins, born from Fire. Please R&R! :D**

**DauntlessFlame:** Yahootie! First review (on other story)! Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'm fixing it. BTW, I didn't notice that Mousefur's name was Mousefur, just adding a top and a bottom and it comes out as an actual warrior. Oops. I changed it to Icefur. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. If I did own Warriors, Snowfur (Bluestar's sister) would never die.

**Allegiances:**

ThunderClan:

Leader: Rainstar - Gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Fireflame - Red she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Moonpelt - White she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: Hollypelt - Black she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Leafpetal - Tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftriver - Gray tom with blue eyes

Thornpelt - Striped tom with amber eyes

Whisperlight - White she-cat with green eyes

Owlcreek - Black and White tom with yellow eyes

Dawnlight - Tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Seedsplash - Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Icefur - Gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Honeyspots - Golden she-cat with darker spots and green eyes (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Nightfall - Black tom with yellow eyes

Wolftail - White tom with a black tail and amber eyes (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Larkcall - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Skyfur - Bluish tom with white patches and green eyes

Apprentices: Dewpaw - Silver she-cat with green eyes

Honeypaw - Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftpaw - Tabby tom with amber eyes

Icepaw - White tom with yellow eyes

Queens: Lilylight - Tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Seedsplash's kits - Lionkit, and Petalkit)

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Skyfur's kits - Snowkit, Rainkit, Fallkit, and Sunkit)

Kits: Lionkit - Golden tom with blue eyes (almost six moons at start of story, Petalkit's littermate)

Petalkit - Brown she-kit with green eyes (almost six moons at start of story, Lionkit's littermate)

Snowkit (Protagonist) - Bluish she-kit with white paws and tip of tail, blue eyes (two moons, Rainkit's, Fallkit's, and Sunkit's littermate)

Rainkit - Gray tom with blue eyes (two moons, Snowkit's, Fallkit's, and Sunkit's littermate)

Fallkit - Orange tom with blue eyes (two moons, Snowkit's, Rainkit's, and Sunkit's littermate)

Sunkit - Golden she-kit with blue eyes (two moons, Snowkit's, Rainkit's, and Fallkit's littermate)

Elders: Frozentail - Gray she-cat with green eyes

Greeneyes - Tabby tom with striking green eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Redstar - Red tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Lightleaf - Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallentail - Tabby tom with yellow eyes and a broken tail

RiverClan:

Leader: Miststar - Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainsplash - Bluish tom with grey spots and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sparklight - Orange she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw - black tom with blue eyes)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Sunstar - Orange tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Larkfall - Bluish she-cat with striking green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernfur - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Moonsong - gray tom with yellow eyes)

**Prologue: Moonpelt's Prophecy**

Moonpelt touched her nose to the Moonpool, begging for release from StarClan. Earlier that day, Briarpaw had died in ThunderClan of an unknown fever. The she-cat wouldn't respond to the numerous herbs given to her. Moonpelt's grief was overwhelming, it always was, when the she-cat breathed her last breath. Moonpelt wished for the comfort StarClan could give to her. Tonight, there was no comfort for Moonpelt, though. The other medicine cats and their apprentices slowly fell asleep, dreaming StarClan dreams.

_Moonpelt padded through FourTrees, the Gathering place in the old forest. This was a sacred place to the cats. Cinderheart, a long dead medicine cat, met her there. Moonpelt usually met with Cinderheart during dreams from StarClan. It was as if Raintail was (used to be) her ThunderClan mentor, and Cinderheart was her StarClan mentor. Moonpelt wanders around FourTrees, looking for Cinderheart. Or another cat, maybe Bluestar, who sometimes came. Even though Moonpelt usually walked this place in her dreams, cats from StarClan were usually there. Now Moonpelt felt alone. Lost. Helpless. Moonpelt looked up, searching for the moon, which had always given her comfort. The moon... where was it? It was gone, but Moonpelt could see clearly, as if a full moon graced the sky. Why was there no moon? Maybe it was very late at night, or very early. Maybe the moon was hidden by the FourTrees. Moonpelt knew that if she maneuvered her way around FourTrees she would eventually see the moon. Or not see it. Moonpelt decided she was going to believe it was there, letting unsureness give her false security. Even false security was better than none. Moonpelt shivered, the creepiness of being along in FourTrees was beginning to get to her. Wasn't this a StarClan dream? Wouldn't they appear by now? Moonpelt had only one answer to this. And it wasn't even an answer, just a way so that she might know the answer. Moonpelt raced toward the nearest tree, her feet pounding on the leaves. The sound filled in the silence, letting Moonpelt's ears stop searching in vain for a sound. Moonpelt clawed her way up the tree, trying as hard as she could not to fall. Reaching the top of the tree, she stared down at the FourTrees clearing. Suddenly, the trees began to change colors, rapidly, but not to rapidly that you couldn't get the meaning. They would be light green, darker green, red or orange or brown, then fall of, regaining the leaves once more in a matter of seconds. It was a sign from StarClan. It signified the seasons, but what for? What did the seasons have to do with anything? Moonpelt began to feel dizzy, the sight of the rapid, ever changing color fest around her was too much for her to bare. Moonpelt griped on to her tree with her claws, trying desperately to stay on. The clearing swaying before her. Moonpelt looked down, only to see the red and orange leaves underneath her fall, casting her into the darkness. But the dream wasn't over yet._

_Moonpelt was back at the Moonpool, but StarClan cats were there, not the other medicine cats. Cinderheart was no where to be found, but Bluestar was there. Bluestar seemed not to see her, but stare right through her. Moonpelt mewed anxiously, "Bluestar, Bluestar!", but got no answer. Moonpelt flicked her tail in front of Bluestar's face, but the former leader just stared off into the distance, giving no reaction. Bluestar began to murmur, but of course Moonpelt couldn't hear the first bit because she was making so much noise. She stood stock still and picked an ear, trying to hear the bluish she-cat. Bluestar murmured, "...it mean? I can't figure it out! It makes no sense." Moonpelt yearned to ask what 'it' was. Then, Bluestar finally seemed to notice her, and mewed, "Darkness will fall and the clans will almost perish. Yet one light, one hope remains. Seasons can save the clans, saving them from eternal darkness. They are our only hope." Was that it? Bluestar had returned to staring into the distance, but then the world swam in front of Moonpelt. Blackness crowded in on her vision, and she called to Bluestar but received no response. The swarming darkness clouded her final view of Bluestar, then she could see no more. She awoke, lying on the ground next to the Moonpool. The dream was over._

Moonpelt stretched for what seemed like hours. The other medicine cats were done, and exchanged small talk as Moonpelt was stretching, then bid her goodbye as they left. Moonpelt trudged back to ThunderClan, ready to sit in her nest for a couple of hours, contemplating what she had heard.


	2. The Birth

**Hi Everyone! Saffy here. This is chapter 2 of The Light Shines on the Seasons. I just deleted the other story Seasons Never Fail. If you read that, then came here, this is where the fun starts. There was also a mess up story, Cats and Seasons Should Not Mix, but that didn't make sense as a title either, so I made this. THIS IS THE FINAL TITLE! There, I said it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors. If I did, Snowfur would never die. BTW: Snowkit is a memorial cat for her. But her warrior name isn't going to be Snowfur. Don't worry. I own the cats that I made (all of them except StarClan cats).

**Chapter 2: The Birth**

Frostflower heaved, her stomach bulging. Moonpelt knelt beside her, trying in vain to save her. Frostflower was getting paler by the second. The first kit was coming! Moonpelt summoned Skyfur from outside where he was waiting. "Skyfur, the first kit is coming. When it comes out, lick as hard as you can." Skyfur nodded, unable to put words together. Moonpelt ran her tail down Frostflower's flank comforting her, trying to ease the pain. Skyfur noticed what she was doing, and lay next to Frostflower letting his blueish pelt calm her. Frostflower gave a huge heave, and the first kit was born. Moonpelt pushed the ball of fur over to Skyfur, who licked the kit. "A tom." Moonpelt said. Skyfur just flicked his tail in response, too busy licking to say anything or nod. Frostflower heaved again, and the next kit was born! Moonpelt pushed the ball of fur over to Lilylight, the other queen, and Lilylight licked desperately. Moonpelt called out of the nursery, "I need two more cats!" Honeyspots and Seedsplash came running in. Moonpelt said, "When the next kit comes, one of you lick it. When the last kit comes, the other one lick it." Moonpelt watched Frostflower closely, looking for the sign of another birth. Seedsplash mewed excitedly, "Wow, four kits! Who's a tom and who's a she-cat?" Moonpelt ignored simply said, "The first is a tom, the second is a she-kit," and turned back to Frostflower. The queen heaved again and another kit was born. Honeyspots took the tiny bundle of fur and began to lick it, vigorously. "A tom," Moonpelt murmured. The five cats (excluding Frostflower), sat or licked in silence, waiting. Frostflower seemed to be in labor for hours. Moonpelt mewed, "If the last kit isn't born soon, I'm not sure Frostflower will make it." Skyfur pushed the first kit to Moonpelt without warning, and raced to Frostflower. The tom ran his paw down the queen's belly, trying to help the last kit come. Apparently, his idea worked, and Frostflower began to heave. Skyfur stepped aside and Moonpelt took over. Moonpelt saw the last kit being born, and it was tiny! So small... Seedsplash took the very tiny bundle of fur and licked it hard, trying to keep the kit's life. Skyfur resumed licking the first kit. Since the birth was over, Moonpelt gave Frostflower some poppy seeds, which caused the queen to sleep. Skyfur, Lilylight, and Honeyspots gently deposited the kits they were licking next to Frostflower's belly, where they began to milk. Seedsplash kept on licking the tiny last kit. Moonpelt gently took over, licking and searching for signs of breath. Finally, the small kit unfurled from the ball and drew a deep breath. Skyfur breathed a sigh of relief, as did Lilylight and Honeyspots. Moonpelt set the tiny kit next to her mother's belly. Directing Skyfur to stay by Frostflower, Moonpelt padded out of the den, followed by Honeyspots and Seedsplash.

"The kits are born! Frostflower is fine. There are two toms, and two she-cats. Everyone crowded around Moonpelt, wanting details. Moonpelt continued, "The first kit, a tom, is gray and pretty big. The next, a she-kit, is golden and medium sized. The third is a tom, is orange and pretty big, about the same size as the first one. The last kit..." Moonpelt paused, glancing with eyes of sorrow, "is a she-kit, with bluish sur and white paws. Oh and the tip of her tail is white too. She is very tiny, and I'm not sure she will survive." The clan hushed then one cat, Owlcreek, called out, "Is she breathing?" Moonpelt nodded, unable to say anything. The cats seemed reassured but still anxious. Rainstar couldn't take any more of this, so he went to Wolftail and quietly asked a question. Wolftail nodded his head, and Rainstar leaped unto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Skyfur stuck his head out of the nursery, then Lilylight padded out, telling Skyfur that she'd tell him about the meeting afterwards. Skyfur was content with this, as he wanted to stay with Frostflower. Once all the cats had assembled, Rainstar continued, "Wolftail has told me that Honeypaw is ready for her warrior ceremony. Rise, Honeypaw." The cats flicked their tails in excitement, while Honeypaw stood up and padded toward the Highledge. Leafpetal and Swiftriver, her parents, beamed at her. Rainstar kept on speaking, "I, Rainstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Honeypaw gazed up at him, and mewed, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeyfur. StarClan honors you courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Honeyfur dipped her head as Rainstar spoke yet again, "Honeyfur, you will take vigil, keeping guard over the clan, from elders to..." He paused, "kits. You may not speak or eat until sunrise, unless there is danger. Wolftail will wake you." Honeypaw dipped her head again and sat down, keeping vigil.

Moonpelt vanished into the nursery, checking on the kits. Skyfur was licking the tiniest kit. He looked up when Moonpelt entered the room. Skyfur mewed anxiously, "Moonpelt, when will Frostflower wake? And will..." He paused sorrow flickering across his gaze, "the last kit survive?" Moonpelt said, "I think so. Frostflower should wake soon-" As she said that, Frostflower's blue eyes slowly opened. Skyfur immediately nuzzled his nose against her pelt, "Frostflower, you're awake! Look at our kits! They're beautiful. What should we name them?" Frostflower just blinked happily at him, and Moonpelt cut in, "Skyfur, she just woke up from a poppy seed sleep. Let her adjust." Skyfur drooped his head, and Frostflower laughed, her voice bright and cheerful. "Our kits are beautiful, Skyfur. I think we should name this one..." She nuzzled the oldest kit, the gray tom, "Rainkit. His pelt looks like the sky during a rainstorm." Skyfur nodded, then meowed, "I think the second oldest, the she-kit, should be named Sunkit. Her pelt glows like the sun." Frostflower nodded nuzzling Sunkit. She looked up again, her blue eyes glinting, "And the second tom, I think we should name Fallkit. His pelt looks the leaves that fall during leaf-fall." Skyfur nodded, then nudged the tiniest kit, the forth one, the second she-kit. Frostflower looked at the she-kit, and her eyes glowed. Skyfur prompted, "We should name her..." He waiting for Frostflower to take over,

"Snowkit."

**Phew, that's done. I had a hard time writing it. The next chapter will be better, when the four kits open their eyes and explore the camp. I might post that today, maybe tomorrow. Who knows? Please R&R!**

**-Saffy :D**


End file.
